


paint an inch thick

by anon_drabble



Series: prompts to keep egg going [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Blood, Blood Kink, F/M, Horror, Psychological Horror, kind of but not really blood play, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: request: Mc is filming her and v, while mc is doing v's make up. Then it works really well and it makes v look much more cuter(btw she's a youtuber and post it in her channel)i’ve been sitting on this prompt a long time. like a  LONG TIME. because i instantly had an idea but i know my idea is definitely not what the requester wanted. but i couldn’t find any desire to write it except my way.so this is my way.warnings all around. this is adult, this is horror, this is not fluff in any way. please read at your own risk.





	paint an inch thick

You had always wanted to make a video of Jihyun. You thought it would be amazing. An experience to remember. Maybe it was a turn-on, or just a fetish. But you’d been trying to figure out how to ask him for a long time. Until one day, he asked you. 

“MC, you always look so bright and cheerful in your videos. I want to take part while you’re expressing your art. Can you try to work me into one of your videos or streams?” You remembered his loving smile. The way he always looked at you with devotion in his eyes. He loved you and if his words weren’t enough to tell you every day, you could see it in his expressions. So you agreed. 

You set up the camera as usual. The setting arranged as it often was. Bright lights above a single chair, offering flattering lighting from most angles. You led Jihyun to the chair and he willingly sat down. 

“Jihyun, wear this. I want you to be surprised,” you said, holding up a blindfold with a loving smile. He accepted it easily, almost too trusting. With his smile that always said, “Anything for you,” as though you could never do any wrong. 

You weren’t perfect, you knew. Neither was Jihyun. Sometimes his worship of you was overwhelming. And you just wanted to ask him to take it easy. But maybe this would help. 

You started your video as always. A warm greeting to the audience, and introducing Jihyun who sat obediently in the chair. You gave a brief background, explaining why Jihyun was there. Then it was time to begin. 

You held up a tray of tools for the viewers. Explained their purposes. You had a favorite to use first. The silver glimmered in the light. 

“Jihyun, I’ll paint you now,” you said. He just smiled. But as you pressed the knife to his neck, his smile fell. You dragged the blade against his skin, producing a shallow cut. You spoke to the camera again, explaining why you moved slowly, how it must sting for Jihyun. You leaned down and kissed away a spot of blood. Jihyun winced in pain. 

You cut a design into his arms next, the knife already coating in blood. Jihyun cried, asking you why, over and over. You explained that this was your love, that you were loving him as fully as you could. He’d finally given you permission to love him freely. 

“I thought you did makeup livestreams,” he gasped. 

“This was a special occasion. I wanted it on my special channel,” you said. “Don’t worry, Jihyun. Every bit of pain you feel, that’s how much I love you. I’d never want to experience this with anyone else,” you promised. 

You continued making a mess of Jihyun, all the while professing your love. By the end, his blood stained the floor. He barely breathed. He drifted in and out and consciousness.

“You see, Jihyun? All that blood I freed from you, it was actually my love you allowed me to express. This is my art and all of your blood, that represents all of my love for you." 

His cracked lips, chapped from crying and screaming, broke into a smile. "I love you, too.” He finally understood. You kissed him and felt the last breath leave his body. What a beautiful love you shared with him. 


End file.
